An Untold Story in Jasper's Life
by TishPhoenix
Summary: Behind every good man there is an even greater woman. This is a short story of that and a birthday gift to ladymiaf. A good dose of lemonade and fluff before summer is through... JPOV/slight AU/OC/Vamps


A/N: Ok this just came to me and I don't think this would be anything other than a one shot. As for the OC in this, well this is a surprise for one of my friends and as Always… Many thanks to my muse. I don't know if she is reading any of these... but I have to thank her anyway. *hearts* She will know just who I'm talking about lol.

Enough of my babbling and rambling. As Always I own nothing but my OC's and SL, SM owns everything and just graciously lets me have fun and play with them.

This is set after Bella's change and is canon. most of what scenes are here is a flashback, for those of us who are avid "Jasper fans" we all know he viewed his life with maria as all there was to this world, That peter rescued him and told him of a life beyond the war. What would break what he thought was ties to Maria as a mate, though and just leave... this is just a possibility of what might have been. I hope u enjoy =] JPOV / slightly AU / Vamps / OC.

MANY thx to bastardsoldier aka AntiPapercuts on twitter who was kind enough to beta this for his hellion...wuvvles him lotz!

WARNING this is rated M and contains Mature content. If you are easily offended by language or adult themes and situations then the time to turn back is now…If you love them and are old enough then please by all means carry on..; ]

Now on with the show… hope you all enjoy…

ALSO: if u are reading my other fics, I apologize for the late updates, but TA has just had two new chapters added and will finish SOON *sniff sniff* and when that is done i will resume work on The Assassins Creed.

* * *

JPOV

The climate was wearing me thin and it seemed that no matter how far I ran I couldn't escape it. I just kept running, pushing myself harder and faster to escape. I had always found myself in this very position. Our family was one of a kind, but like all vampires our emotion

s ran deeper than those of mere mortals, and while Alice was in France, well there was no outlet but to run if I had to. Even as a small boy, it was one of the few things that cleared my mind. I ran. When I became an immortal and was trusted into the war by that witch of a woman, still I found myself running. One would think that I would have had the ability to work out the emotion that weighed on my conscious with my gift or expelled during a fight. Rather it had the exact opposite effect. So, I ran then as well. It was only when I turned Peter that someone ever tried to follow me. Even with my reputation and ruthless demeanor, he followed. It was then I knew the know it all fucker was my brother, at least for all intents and purposes. I wasn't so alone anymore. I can almost hear his smart-ass comment now… that is if he knew I was running once more. At that moment my phone rang and sure enough it was him.

I closed the phone after hitting end and stashed it back in my pocket before grabbing a nearby branch and swung into the treetop. Easily I spun around the branch and landed with a thud against the solid trunk. One knee bent, my boots heel balancing on its end, while the other swung freely over the side. I closed my eyes and raked a hand through my hair before leaning my head back against the trunk and let go of all the extra emotion that had ran wild within the house after Bella's change. The forest went crazy below me. Birds took to the sky their cries just as loud as the bear population to the north and the coyotes to the south. I must have run further than I expected. When the forest went silent I relished in its peaceful tranquility. No sooner did I close my eyes once more and took a deep unneeded breath did I feel my phone buzz from deep within my pocket.

I pulled it out grumbling as I saw it was a text from none other than the Fucker himself.

'_Dip shit, running… again? Well, while you are in the area you might as well head a bit further south southwest to a bar in New Mexico. You will thank me when you get there.'_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I was just about to respond to the text when another came in.

'_Just go, Jazzy. Catch up and have fun. Just not _too_ much fun. 3 A'_

I sighed deeply. Obviously Alice had seen something and was encouraging whatever this was. I resigned myself and hopped from the tree easily starting a run. Soon enough it was dusk and thankfully it was just when I needed cover as I arrived at the state border of some lightly populated town. On the west end of town I noticed a quaint building that was lit up like a Christmas tree. As I got closer I could smell the Mexican wheat brewed beer and the peppers from no doubt the salsa the offered at the bar all mixed with the smell of sweat from the patrons inside…

_This CANNOT be the place they want me to go to…_

I took a step back and suddenly felt something I haven't felt in many years, added that to THAT scent… I sealed myself by taking one deep breath of fresh air before I walked in. The lights were dim and the music was loud but it was melodic to me. Soothing even…

I found a table in a dark corner and knew if I sensed her outside she would come in and sense me here too, that is if she didn't know I was already here. I tried wrapping my brain around the situation. The past, the present, and my future. So rarely did I come in contact with someone from my past. Especially someone who had been on the receiving end of my offense or defense during the southern wars. Most weren't so lucky to tell the tale of fighting with Major Jasper Whitlock. I was brutal and I know this. I was merciless in my deeds and was a loyal to a fold to Maria's will. Well, loyal in all cases but this…

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Aries himself." She came out of the shadows and kicked a chair around to sit in it backwards, a dark smirk on her face.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and crossed my hands behind my head while kicking my feet up on table in front of me. Her eyes darkened for an instant before returning to normal. And if she thinks I didn't catch that lust she threw my way, she was sadly mistaken.

"Mia…" I responded courteously with a nod and she only grinned at me as she crossed her arm over the metal railing that made up the back of the cheap bar chair and cocked her head to the side.

"So, you remember me Aries…" she stated though it came out as more of a question.

Of course I remember her, How could I forget the one girl I changed that ended up leading a revolt on Maria and soon became her biggest rival in the south… and Not to mention the one time my loyalty faltered… the reason I knew that Maria was not my true mate and the stemming cause for me to ever re-think my life there….

_I was just leaving camp after Maria had us charge a neighboring army that was getting too close to her land. Peter tried following me but with a small wave of my hand he knew better. It was like this after every battle. I was lost in the newborn rage and agony as it swirled and doubled in me. I needed space and room to clear my head and think. Maria had sealed my wounds during our little tryst and it was stinging like a bitch. Walking for miles and miles I came upon a little out cove near a lake and cavern, one of my frequented spots I chose for its tranquility. I hoped that Peter would let me have this one spot for a while longer than the last. That fucker knew just how to test my patience and if he was not so valued to Maria, and I didn't risk losing my head I would of torn his off years ago. He was one of the few vampires Maria decided to keep after the incident with Mia._

Mia…_ I thought and growled at myself. That little bitch caused me a lot of trouble. First I was told to sire her as Maria could just feel there was something special about her. I did without a second thought to Maria's command. She was right of course she was an Empathic much like me but she was a bit different. Her gift wasn't as strong as mine so Maria said; I thought she was the lucky one. Mia got to manipulate but she didn't have to worry about the repercussion of what it felt like when she had to feed or tear a newborn apart. She also posses a gift of knowing much like Peter's, but it wasn't as sure as his. It was more of a hunch. She was babied by Maria as if she were our love child and frankly that creeped me the fuck out._

_Soon though, Mia changed. I was jealous of her for that and longed myself for change. To be human in some aspect…but that was a moot point. Mia became what Maria called as insubordinate. Mia was a rebel in every way. She refused Maria's orders constantly. She became more and more withdrawn from the group and I noticed her escaping camp a few times in the middle of the night. I did nothing and that was where I made my mistake. One night after she snuck out she did not return like she always did. Maria was furious and of course me being her little whipping boy, I got the brunt of that force. Not that I couldn't say I didn't mind it. A few weeks later our scouts came back. This time there was only 2, a mated pair and they were weak and wounded. The whole camp was buzzing with emotion as they told the tale of a large Army heading our way and lead by none other than Mia herself. She had not only newborns but several were highly gifted and trained fighters. Maria took off the scout's heads in her fury and tossed them into the large bonfire in the center of camp. That night Maria's Army came close to being obliterated. Both sides retreated to fight another day and now focused on killing Mia's army. The only army out there that threatened to come close to beating her and me._

_A small rock fell from the rock side above me and splashed my pant leg bringing me out of my head just a moment before a figured landed in front of me…_

"_Mia!" I growled and crouched quickly ready to fight her. _

"_Aries." She said calmly and laid a hand on my shoulder and I felt my own gift used on me to send my body into a calm. Un-willingly I stood from my crouch and hissed at her. _

_She slowly let her hand off my shoulder and placed it on her hips._

"_Don't hiss at me Major. I'm only here because of you."_

"_Me? What the fuck do you want with me? I'm not leaving my mate to join your ranks."_

_She merely pushed me back down and sat beside me letting her bare feet dangle in the warm lake water._

"_I know you're not happy, Jasper. None of the south is happy." Her accent smooth and reminded me much of my mother's calm and sensual voice. Made me remember how my mother used to sing a lullaby to me as a small boy._

"_I'm merely here to prove something to you, Jasper. It's the only way for you to see that this life is not the life or only life you can lead. I've done this for those at my camp and it's why they have chosen to fight with me. I'm not hoping for you to join me now, or ever. Just for your eyes to open…Forgive me Jasper. Soon you will see why this is the only way…" She trailed off and before I knew it her lips were on mine._

_Warm and soft, they moved over mine in a dance I had never known. I couldn't help that my arms had a mind of their own and moved to circle her waist, pulling her closer to me. She laid one hand on my bare chest and a fire I had never felt before raged within me. I was burning up with a feeling I had never felt before. Especially with Maria._

_I let my hands wander down her back slowly until they found the swell of her ass and lifted her into my lap. She whimpered slightly at my grip and I couldn't help smirking into the kiss as she deepened it with a flick of her tongue on my lower lip. Her only response was to weave her free hand tightly into my hair and tugged on it harshly causing me to growl. _

_She merely laughed and pushed me back against the rocky ledge I was on and I willingly obliged crossing my arms behind my head, her dark caramel locks flowed down in front of her face as she looked at me through her lashes. I briefly wondered if she was human, would she be blushing. She stopped all train of thought when she shifted hard over me giving friction to where I wanted it the most. My hands shot out to her hips gripping them tightly as I rolled her along my length. _

_She purred in pleasure as her body arched above me and her head lolled back, mouth agape. Her hair flowed back against my thighs and I could feel how it brushed them through the pants I wore. Something was building within her as her emotions changed and soon I was closed off. She rolled her head forward as her hands dug into my sides sharply before she calmed once more letting her eyes flutter open. I felt my own widen as her thumbs grazed under the waistband of my pants playing with my golden curls. She leaned forward, letting her teeth graze my jaw languidly before she captured my lips once more. I was swimming in feelings I had never felt before. None of which were love but it was something I couldn't place my finger on. I was beginning to crave more almost as much as I longed for the very thing that kept me alive. _

_I started to hear what sounded like ripping fabric and a harsh tug later I felt the pants I was wearing drift from my body in shreds. The next she was sitting above me again smirking down over my now completely naked form. _

"_My my, you really are a god among men, Jasper." She drove her point home as she slid her pussy along my length. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I lifted my hips to join her movement teasing us both. She lifted her hands off me and I almost fucking whimpered… Whimpered! I groaned at myself and her as I saw her slowly unbuttoning the dress she wore. She was moving torturously and my hands twitched at my sides to help move her along. When she reached the final button she whispered something to me but I was in a daze of emotion at the sight of her exposed flesh I reached forward and placed my palm over her non-beating heart pausing for a moment before gliding it past her breast bone and over her perfect abdomen. Spreading the soft white cotton as I went a little more till I saw the bare land that was tempting me so.._

"_Take it off of me, Major."She purred as she stopped my hands descend and I shifted her above me and sat before her. Moaning as the leuteint lined up and brushed lightly over her clit. She bit into her lip mewling as her head fell to my shoulder from the contact. Raising my hands slowly, I let my fingers ghost up her arms and to her shoulders before gripping the fabric of her dress, and pushed it down. It floated down her arms and pooled at the ground around us._

_She leaned back placing her hands on my thighs as my gaze fell to her supple breast. I was still in awe of what I was feeling and what exactly this creature was doing to me. The climate was thick with something foreign to me and I couldn't fight it. I leaned in slowly and cupped her breast with one hand as the other wound its self around her waist. This only caused her to wiggle more above me and I felt as I began to slowly slide into her._

_So… fucking…tight…_

_I was consumed in that moment with a need to pleasure her and feel whatever it was I was feeling for longer than I knew rationally I could. I gave up on thought and let my mouth descend to her shoulder leaving wet kisses from her shoulder to her jaw and back down over her collarbone. She was writhing as I teased her above me and it only made me want this more. I lifted her more and let my tongue snake out to circle her nipple before it drew it into my mouth. My lips enclosed around the sweet bud before I rolled it between my teeth. Obviously she had enough for a second later and a slight shift of her hips and arch of her back I was fully sheathed inside this woman. _

"_Fuck!" I hissed into her chest as I felt her heat envelope me. The realization of that almost stung. On another level I couldn't help comparing her to Maria. Unlike Mia, Maria's puss was cold, just like her heart. _

_SMACK!_

_I heard the crack before I felt it, and her hand wove even tighter into my hair as she pulled my head back and made me look into her piercing crimson eyes. _

"_Stop thinking, FEEL, damn it!" She growled as she raised her self slowly on me to the point where the tip of my cock was all that was buried within her then lowered her pussy hard and fast onto me moaning loudly._

_I gripped her hair once tired of the games and made her bend into me our lips ghosting against the others as I spoke through the rumbling within my chest._

"_Don't hit me woman, or you might regret waking up the beast." I smirked and I knew just how dark my smirk was. _

_She chuckled and looked at me with challenge in her eyes, "Is that so, Major? Because if I'm being honest, all I have ever heard or seen was Maria's little whipping boy?"_

_I growled loudly at that and my hands had hers in an instant, twisting my body quickly, I had moved us so I was now hovering over her small frame. Both hands clasped above her head with one of my own. The other grazing down the side of her body, over her hip, and thigh till it found its home behind her knee and I lifted her into me as I rolled my body hard into hers a few times pushing my lust and desire she had built in me back at her till it was swirling around us so heavily even I was having difficulty catching my breath._

_I left her leg hitched over my hip as I continued to thrust into at an even and torturous pace. Slowly I let go of her wrist and planted my hands at the side of her head lowering myself closer to her and whispered into her ear._

"_I'm not anyone's bitch, especially hers" I spat out in disgust for the first time at the thought of Maria. _

_Mia simply moaned. "No ones, Please Jasper… Show me why…"_

_I needed no further coaching as I leaned up on my knees, one hand throwing her knee over my shoulder and gripped her hip in my hands._

"_Hold on sugar, you're in for one hell of a ride…" I punctuated each word with a short but deep thrust of my hips._

"_Oh, God … please…" I couldn't help the smirk on my face. As I started thrusting faster and harder into her._

_She was writhing beneath me and I know she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Thank god for that as the ledge we were on was starting to crumble beneath us from the force of our bodies._

_Each move of my hips she wiggled and tried to match and I held her hips harder still at each movement. She was hissing and mewling so loudly it filled me with pride,_

_I kept my pace as best I could as the climate around us got thicker and bounced off us both. I could feel her dangling on that edge. I grazed my hand over her body till I found her sweet nub and rolled it between my fingers before sending more passion, desire and ecstasy to her as I gave it a final pinch._

"_Oh My GOD!" She screamed so loud it echoed off the water and trees as she came hard on me. _

_The moment I felt her tight wet heat contract on me, I fell over the edge to and closer into her. Both our bodies shuddering against the other as we rode it out…_

_Soon though our tremors stopped and I rolled to the side onto my back beside her, the moment I fell from her body she whimpered obviously still sensitive and I chuckled raising a hand and pulling it through my hair. Reality came crashing back to me… _

_Maria._

_How in the…why…what the hell just happened..? _

_I noticed her eyes clench shut and felt her close off from me once more. In a flash she was standing over me and buttoning up the last few buttons of her dress. She straddled me once more and I sat up on my palms careful to keep my distance this time. I had been gone long enough and couldn't afford another round._

_Her face was softer now and she traced the many wounds and marks on my body as she spoke so soft it was barely above a whisper._

"_Remember what you said Jasper. You deserve a better life than this and there IS something better waiting for you. You just have to go get it." She leaned in and kissed me tenderly. It was like no other kiss I had ever experienced and stirred my own emotions more than they already were._

_Without looking back she stood up over me and grabbed her bag digging into it. She threw a pair of pants at me she got from within it smiling sheepishly._

_I was confused and in awe of her. I didn't know what to make of what just happened and I knew that it all boiled down to one thing… Maria. I thought over her words to me carefully and looked at her cautiously._

"_What I said..?" I asked wanting her to clarify._

"_You aren't any ones bitch boy, Jasper. Especially not hers." She spat and smirked at me over her shoulder than ran off in the direction she came. _

_I tossed the pants aside and jumped into the water sinking to the bottom, hoping the lake would wash away Mia's sent before I had to head back at day break. I spent a few minutes down there before I surfaced and threw on the pants she so gracefully threw in my lap and started walking back. As I walked into the camp, Peter was standing there with his shit eating grin. I knew the fucker knew and I just narrowed my eyes at him with a warning growl. He held up his hands in surrender and laughed as he turned his back to me and walked away. I picked up a nearby stone, knowing it wouldn't do any damage but be just as annoying as he is, and chucked the damn thing at the back of his head._

_He ducked of course and it missed him. _

"_Fucker." I grumbled under my breath and this only made him laugh harder. _

It was a couple weeks after that, when Peter met Charlotte and a year after that in which they left. Mia didn't attack Maria again after that but had her way of wiping out much of Maria's competition. Everything that happened that night is what got me thinking. I never once felt at all what I had then with Mia. I knew after what had happened with her, it was clear; I simply wasn't Maria's true mate like I had thought. Shortly after, Maria had killed off Nettie and Lucy and was starting to pluck my nerves. I longed for more but questioned if what Mia said was true. That there was a life beyond all this. It wasn't until Peter came back for me that I knew the truth of her words and left. She was the catalyst for it all.

I was broke out of my thoughts when she slapped me just like she did that day.

"Woman, what did I tell you about hitting me…." I growled low and playfully so that the humans couldn't hear.

She laughed heartily and smirked," That the beast would get me, right?" she shook her head, "There's no beast in there Jasper. Just one hell of a good man. "

"I don't think I can agree with you, Mia."

"Don't start that shit, Jasper. You were always better than that life."

"How can you have that much faith in me … you saw me then you know me…"

"For one, Jasper I was always a good god fearing woman. For another, I saw what she conditioned you to believe but I saw what you would become. I see you now…" she tapped the corner below her eye, " I knew you had far more to become for yourself Jasper, I just had to… guide you, if you will. So you saw what I believed you would become, what I saw. Believe in yourself now, like even your little sister does and get your head outta your ass." She smirked and I just shook my head.

"Wait, sister?" She couldn't mean…

"Yes, Bella. And that little joy of hers, Ness, is it? Do you think if you were the evil creature you claim to be at times, that those two pure souls would look up to you. To your wisdom, your strength, and your capability to love…"

She had me there… she always had a way to make me think… which brought me back to my first question of the night…

"What in the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Celebrating, Jasper." She pulled out a flask and the moment she opened the bottle my eye twitched…

She just chuckled and re-capped it.

"A good night to drink, dance and spend time with old friends…" she mused with a simple wave of her long, delicate fingers.

"What exactly are you celebrating?"

"My… Birthday, Jasper."

"You remember that, after everything… I can barely remember…"

"Not my human birth, the day you brought me into this existence. The day my whole life changed, my entire world changed."

"Why in the hell would you celebrate that, Mia…?" I shuddered at just thinking about my own.

She just rolled her eyes. "Because of that bite, sure, I had to burn and go through some shit to get where I am today, but without it… I couldn't have known what I do now. Feel how I feel. I was meant to be here for so many reasons and as I am today. Reasons that deserve to be celebrated."

"Give me one." I challenged to just see if she was full of shit again... I swear she was too much like Peter sometimes…

"Well, for one, not even a year after you left her Jasper. The bitch went into a rage; my army though was able to defeat her and the surrounding ones. Each time we fought we gave a choice of a better life. Not all were doomed. More and more joined our cause then when the time came that there was nothing left to fight, we disbursed. I have kept my eye on things and watched carefully over the area. Everyone is living this life the best they can and finding joy in it now. That reason alone is a cause to celebrate my birth, Jasper. "

I grinned once more in awe of her.

"Well, Happy Birthday Darlin'. " I smirked at her.

She simply laughed and placed her hat on my head. "Indeed it is old friend. Indeed."

* * *

A/N 2: Well there u have it the first dang lemon I wrote in a long ass time lmao. Well sweets, Happy Belated Birthday Mia, I hope you like it =P hehe

And for everyone else who reads this I hope u enjoyed it too


End file.
